We Remember
by Jannyxoxo
Summary: One shot based around remembrance day. Based around Jac and her past. Mentions of Elliot, Mo, Jonny and Sacha as well.


**So I had this in my head while I was at work last night, and decided to put it up. I'm not good with emotional writing, and this may not be very good, but it is based around remembrance day, kind of given away by the title, so if any of have lost than you may not want to read, or may find it a bit upsetting towards the end, just a warning. Anyway I hope you enjoy, and as always, please review :) xx **

Jac sat in her office with the picture of her and her dad in her hand. She had tried smoothing it out from where she had gotton angry last year and in the moment she had screwed it up, but the edges were still crumpled and there was a crease down the middle of his face. She regretted doing that now of course, she wished she could go back and stop herself. She missed her dad a lot and, although she had gotton over what had happened, would never believe what had happened was an accident.

She had been 20 when she had received the news that his camp where he was staying had been bombed and he, along with all his mates had been killed in an instant. They had given her the knowledge that he wouldn't have had long enough to realise what had happened, and he wouldn't have felt pain for longer than a few seconds, but she wasn't sure how they knew that.

He had been what had made her strong, he had been the fight behind what she did, and he had been the support she needed when she went into medical school. He had been an amazing dad to her, and, even when her mother had left and she had been put in care because he was in Afghanistan, she was so proud of him, and so proud of what he was doing.

In the care home, the other kids all thought that her parents had left her, and she got bullied for it, but when her dad had turned up for an unexpected visit because he had come to England for a couple of days, the other kids realised that she wasn't there for that. She was 10 at the time, and the older kids, especially the boys all thought it was really cool, and that was the end of the bulling for her.

She looked back at the pictured and smiled. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. She had just been accepted into medical school and he had come, again unexpected like most of his visits were, and they had gone out for a celebratory meal. They had asked the waitress to take a photo of them. Well, they had actually had two together, one where they had been smiling, like a normal photo, but they defiantly weren't normal so had a second one where they both had ice cream on their noses. Little did she know at the time that would be the last photo she would ever had with her dad.

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and wiped them away before putting the photo down under a stack of paperwork, just as Elliot came through the door. He knew about her dad of course, he had been her mentor at the time, and had helped her through the patch where he had lost the most important man her life. He also knew that Jac took Remembrance Day very seriously, and, no matter what the nurses said about her not caring, always went to visit her father's grave each year.

He smiled at her, and went to sit behind his desk, which, as usual, was piled high with books, pieces of paper and food packets. Jac smiled back, although sadly compared to how the professor looked, there was a knock at the door, which Jac instantly recognised as Jonny's, and then it opened without either Jac or Elliot giving permission.

Jonny was expecting a comment from Jac on how just because they were having a baby together didn't mean that he could just walk in here like he owned the place whenever he felt like it. He didn't get one, so made a mental note to ask Jac if everything was okay later on when he could get her alone.

"Mr. Johnson's scans are back, if you wanted to come and have a look."

Jac nodded, and stood up from her chair and walked over to the door, which Jonny was holding open for her, and slipped out, followed by Jonny after he had closed the door for Elliot.

Jac walked over to the nurse station to look at the scans that she had got Jonny to order for the patient almost half an hour ago. She didn't know what had taken them so long, seeing as she believed the hospital to be quite today, Darwin was anyway, which explained why Mo was sat on a chair reading a magazine.

From where Mo was sat she could tell something was different about Jac, she didn't know if they had received some bad news on the baby, but if they had, she was sure Jonny would tell her, unless Jonny didn't know, and she wouldn't put it past Jac to keep it from him.

She also noticed how Jac wasn't wearing a poppy, whether Jac believed she didn't need to wear one, or what everyone said was true and she didn't care, she should wear one. Mo decided to ask.

"Why aren't you wearing a poppy Jac?"

Jac looked down, to her top and noticed how she wasn't wearing the one she had placed there that morning, and Mo took in her confused look.

"It must have fallen off," she told Mo, making a mental note to get a new one once she had finished looking at the scans and talking to the patient.

Mo didn't know whether to believe Jac or not, so nodded.

Jac knew that Mo wouldn't believe her, but still felt hurt that Mo wouldn't take her word, although no-one knew how much it actually meant to her. She looked up at the clock just before she went over to speak to her patient. 10:40. That meant she had 20 minutes to talk to him, and then find a poppy.

She left and Jonny sat in the other chair next to Mo and noted what she was reading.

"Why are you reading that?" he asked her, slightly annoyed that she was already thinking about their baby and clothes for her.

"Because you two don't seem to have it in your minds that soon you are going to have a baby running around and you're not even slightly prepared, so I thought I would start looking for you, hopefully to get you in the mood."

Jonny sighed, he hadn't yet had the chance to tell Mo about the CDH, and he himself had only just begun to except things. She however had noticed that something had been bothering both him and Jac, and hadn't wanted to question it, because she had seen how much it was upsetting both of them. That was until now.

"What's up Jonny Mac?"

"What d'you mean?" He did of course know exactly what she meant, but he really didn't have the heart to explain it to his best friend.

"You know exactly what I mean. Something's happened between you and Jac, you hardly talk to each other unless it's to do with work, and you both seem really upset about something."

"It's just," he paused, not knowing how to explain it, not knowing where to start. Luckily, a bell went off, signalling that a patient wanted some help, and Jonny stood up and left Mo to go and find out what was wrong.

Mo sighed, and sat back in the chair, continuing to look though the magazine. She noticed Jac walk past her, and head in the direction of the lift and frowned, wondering where she was going, although didn't really care seeing as she couldn't be bothered to get up and follow her to find out.

Jac got in the lift and went down to reception where they had been selling poppies. She hoped she had a pound on her to put in the pot as a donation. She got out the lift and saw Sacha sat at a table with a coffee, probably on a break, thinking about his marriage. He looked up when he heard the doors ping open and saw Jac walk over to reception. He saw her dig around in her pockets, he guessed for some money to put as a donation, and went over to her. He handed her a pound, which she gratefully accepted and put it in the pot before she picked out a poppy and secured it with the pin that was already in her top from the other one she had.

She and Sacha went over to the table, as Jac had decided she would take a break, and Sacha wanted to make sure she was alright. He knew how she got on the 11th and he knew about her dad, so felt he needed to check up on her.

Jac looked at her watch. Five minutes before the two minutes silence started.

"You alright?" he asked her.

She nodded, which they both knew meant she wasn't. Of course she wouldn't be, her dad had affectively made up for the lack of mother she had. He was everything she had when she was younger, and had been devastated when she had lost him. She felt sad that he was no longer there to support her, and she felt angry towards the people who had done that to him. Through all that though, she felt more determined to become the best, because that was what she knew he would want. He wouldn't want her to break under everything; he wouldn't want her to give up just because he wasn't there.

She didn't realise she had began crying until she noticed the way Sacha was looking at her, and then she wiped them away. He stood up, and she knew that he would hug her, so stood up as well. He pulled her into his arms, and held her while she continued crying. He felt her look at her watch, and looked at his. Just a minute and he knew that she liked to do this alone, liked to be in complete silence, no distractions so she could concentrate on her dad. He let go of her and smiled, she smiled back slightly, and walked out of the hospital and over to the peace garden. She sat on the bench there, in silence. She heard the hospital stop, as if there was no one there, as if they all respected people that had died for them, which of course they didn't. They wouldn't all realise what it was like to lose someone. They wouldn't all care about the soldiers that had been lost. That wouldn't have returned home alive, or maybe not at all. There would be people in that building that wouldn't even understand what they were being silent for, or why they had to wear a poppy. They wouldn't understand why she was sat outside crying. They wouldn't understand because they hadn't lost. Not yet anyway.

**So yeah... told I'm not very good with all the emotional stuff, so this probably is really bad, but please review anyway :) xx**


End file.
